


I'm Sorry

by MiraBlack



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: Paul descobriu tarde demais que cada escolha que se faz na vida é a renúncia de algo, e ao escolher seu trabalho, ele acabou renunciando ao seu amor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Paul e Beth infelizmente não me pertencem, ou teríamos uma história totalmente diferente, sooo, créditos aos seus criadores.  
> Paul e Beth definitivamente são a minha tristeza e fraqueza, não resisto a tentação de escrever sobre eles. E não importa o que aconteça, sempre vou shippar kkkk  
> Espero que gostem :)

"Você era o monitor dela! E ela se matou porque o homem que ela amava não a amava e transformou sua vida toda em uma mentira."

"O que aconteceu com a Beth estará sempre comigo."

***

Por mais que tentasse esquecer, as palavras de Sarah continuavam ecoando em sua mente, tendo o mesmo efeito de um punhal afiado.

Dierden sabia que o que aconteceu com Beth sempre estaria com ele. A verdade é ele nunca esteve lá quando ela precisou. Ele nunca pode estar; porque ele era seu monitor e não deveria interferir e ela era só um trabalho, a experiência de alguém, e porque ele foi covarde demais para estar.

Paul tinha perdido sua chance de ser feliz quando escolheu o trabalho ao invés dela. Ele praticamente tinha assinado sua sentença de morte, sabia disso agora. Nunca admitiu que a amava, nunca se permitiu mostrar o que realmente sentia, nunca teve coragem. Quando ele começou a monitorá-la achou que tinha que protegê-la da Nyad, dos clones e até dela mesma, mas ele nunca considerou que talvez a única proteção de que a mulher precisasse fosse contra ele mesmo.

Agora ele não passava de uma peça estragada do quebra cabeça, sem possibilidade nenhuma de achar o seu encaixe; porque tinha inadvertidamente o guiado para morte. Quando Sarah esfregou a verdade em sua cara, ele negou ter amado-a, mas no fundo sabia que ela esteve lá desde o primeiro momento, ocupando um lugar em que não era suposto ocupar. E isso só fazia sua culpa aumentar e o seu coração apertar.

Saber que Beth tinha se matado por causa dele, por sua traição, por ter transformado toda a sua vida em uma mentira, deixando a tratarem como um rato de laboratório; lhe assombraria para o resto da vida, porque na verdade, tudo o que ele sempre quis foi fugir e viver uma vida perfeita ao seu lado, mas infelizmente para eles, ele nunca soube ama-la certo, não do jeito que ela queria, ou do jeito que ela o amava e jamais do jeito que ela merecia.

Por isso quando ele puxou o pino da granada e encerrou sua vida, seu último pensamento foi ela. Nunca foi por Sarah ou Helena. Ele devia isso a Beth, fazer a coisa certa pelo menos uma vez e salvar suas irmãs; do mesmo modo que ele sabia que ela faria.

Então quando tudo se explodiu e a dor veio, ele murmurou um fraco: " Desculpa Beth, nunca te amei do modo que deveria, mas espero poder estar com você agora e corrigir os meus erros."

E esperou que ela o perdoasse, enquanto ele alcançava a luz branca e perdia os últimos resquícios de consciência. Mas a resposta nunca veio.


End file.
